I'm the Winner
by lyss02
Summary: They have all made a Pledge. Who will survive till the end of the Day. Nothing serious just fun.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm the Winner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Okay this is my first Standoff Fan fiction so please be nice.**

**Pairings: Matt/Emily. Duff / Lia. Frank/ Melissa (His wife) **

"Okay rules are there are No rules" Frank commanded

"Except killing people" Emily butted in

"Yes…we don't want any dead people" Said Lia

"Okay let's get off the subject of dead people shall we" Matt decided to take charge but was soon overtaken by Frank.

"You can target anyone who has made the pact."

"And remind me what pact that was again" Matt asked

"Why don't you know…oh you went to Cheryl's office so we left you out, you want to join in?" Lia asked

"I am glad to see that I am in the loop" Matt said

"Okay you want to know about the pact, fine I will explain. Today is April 1st or in other words April fools day. Well you know how it normally lasts until noon and then after that you can't say April fools when you play a joke on people. Well we are making April fools last all day. You can prank anyone you want who is in the pact" Emily explained

"Okay got it what are the rules" Matt asked

"The rules are there are no rules" Duff said giving him a side look.

"Duffman you stole my line "Frank said as Melissa or Mel for short walked in.

"Hey guys you on the job" Mel asked

"Ah No we are just making a pact" Lia said with a smile on her face

"Oh this sounds interesting what about" Mel asked

"Well you know how its April fools day we are making it longer, and we are playing pranks on people who are in the pact. The rules are there are No rules. You want to join in" Emily asked

"Yeah sure sounds like fun" Mel said as she went over and pecked Frank on the cheek.

"Hey how come Mel got the short version" Matt asked.

"For reasons you will never know" Lia said as they all put there hands in the middle.

"Okay I will lead the pledge" Said Frank "I swear that I will not kill anyone and target only the people who have there hands in the middle"

Everyone followed what he said.

"And the rules are there aren't no rules" Frank said in a weird accent.

After everyone was finished saying there pledge they all went

" Whoop" and ran off to find shelter and plot against each other.

**TBC **

**Okay tell me if you like it or if you didn't. If I didn't get reviews I will not continue. **


	2. Duff and Lia in the broom closet

**I'm The Winner **

**By Lyss**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own anything

**A/N:** Thankyou to anyone who has read this fic and thankyou to everyone who has reviewed it. Keep the reviews coming.

"Wait" Cheryl called out

"What" they all yelled out at the same time

"I will let you do this but other people in this building are trying to work so I am just going to lock you in a room so you guys don't run a muck" she told them

"Okay that's good with me" Matt said as they

Cheryl then went and locked them in a room.

They all ran off.

Matt and Emily then followed each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So here is the plan you and me pair up. You will call back up and we will both try and get Lia and Duffman on our side to plot against Matt and Emily." Frank said to his wife.

"Okay. But isn't that considered cheating" Mel asked

"Remember the rules are…" Frank was soon cut off by Mel.

"There are no rules. I know" she said with a smile on her face.

"I taught you well my grasshopper"

"Oh I'm the grasshopper now" Mel said stepping back and outing her hands on her hips.

"Shhh" Frank reacted to the voice coming from the broom closet.

"Is that who I think it is" Mel said

Frank smiled

"Only one way to find out" Frank said getting up and walking to the closet door. Mel went over and slowly opened the door to reveal Duff and Lia making out.

"OH MY…" Lia was slowly shut up by Duff putting his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh you want the rest of them to know where we are" Duff explained "Now we will give up if you to don't hurt us"

"We aren't going to hurt you to we want you to in our little crusade on going against Emily and Matt" Frank told them

"Hey I'm up for that" Duff said sounding excited

"Isn't that cheating" Lia asked

"Remember the rules are there are no rules" Mel butted in

"Okay I'm up for it" Lia said

"Great" Mel said as she gave Lia a high five.

"Okay Lia and Mel you go ring our back up. Duff. While Lia and Mel go out and call for back up you and me will go over to the top of the building and plan our fight against them" Frank instructed while Mel and Lia went off.

**TBC**


	3. Feathers and Back up

**I'm the Winner **

**Disclaimer: **Okay don't own anything

"I think they are planning something" Said Matt suspiciously shifting his eye's side to side.

"Matt stop being paranoid" Emily insisted "They wouldn't pair up, that's not fair 4 against 2"

"Yeah but remember Frank's rule, the rules are there are No rules" Matt said

"Yeah but they have Lia there, she wouldn't do something like that" Emily tried to convince herself

"Or would she" Matt slyly said

"Oh my God they are working together" Emily said looking down

"What how do you know" Matt asked

"Look Frank and duff are running together" Emily pointed to the second story of the room they were in.

"Quick dive for it" Matt said launching himself at Emily

"Wha…what "Emily said but was soon cut off by Matt diving on top of her.

**Elsewhere in the Building **

"…And then we get the feathers…" Franks was cut off by his wife

"Frank backups on there way" Mel told them

"Are they armed and loaded" Duff asked

"Sure are, when are they not" Frank said

"Okay so what was your plan" Lia asked

"Well…" Duff started

"Does this plan happen to contain feathers in it" Mel asked

"Maybe" Frank and Duff said in unison

"Okay then we get the feathers…" Matt was cut off by Emily

"Why does it have to contain feathers?" Emily asked

"Why can't it"

"I don't know it's to…to…to" Emily started

"To what Emily to what" Matt said outing his hands on his hips

"Too much like Frank and Duff"

"Well why can't it be like me" Matt asked

"Well I remember Frank telling me that one of his kids had a dream that you were dressed up in a chicken suit and ran around after him…and Duff and Frank laughed. You're just trying to get back at them" Emily pointed out

"I just think it would be really funny to see Matt get feathers all over him…so basically he looks like a chicken" Frank said

"So you want your sons dream to come true" Lia said

"Well yeah, except I don't want him to get chased around" Frank said

Then suddenly out of the room came the back up…

**TBC **

Okay I know it was a short chapter but I will update more soon.


	4. Paranoia , Glue and FEATHERS

**I'm the Winner **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

Thankyou to **Shan14** for the Beta

………………………………

Then suddenly out of the room came the back up…

BOOM

A loud crash rang through the building, and everyone in there ducked.

"Matt what are you doing?" Emily asked trying to figure out why Matt had just banged two pans together.

"I am banging these two pans together" Matt responded

"Where did you get them from?" Emily asked

"Where did I get what from Em?" Matt said

"The pots" Emily said

"Actually they are Pans" Matt corrected her

"Fine where did you get the Pans from and why were you banging them?" Emily asked

"Well I heard that Duff and Frank work better after they have had a good meal" Matt said

"You're kidding right" Emily said as her jaw dropped.

"Nope" Matt answered back

"Well are you going to tell me why you banged them" Emily asked

"Come and have a look for yourself" Matt told her to come over.

Emily slowly got up and walked over to where Matt was. She then saw, not one not two but three Back-ups there, talking to Frank and Duff about there plan.

"Oh my God Matt you are such a baby" Emily said laughing to herself.

"What all of Franks kids are here as back up. May I remind you that two of them are black belts and all three of the have been trained as HRT's by Frank and Duff. And do I need to remind you that Mel has a temper and a stare that could kill." Matt said crouching down.

"So-"Emily started but was cut off by Matt

"So in other words they are the bread of Frank and Duff's" Matt said getting his Pans ready

"Matt they are just kids" Emily said grabbing the pans off a paranoid Matt.

"No they aren't just kids they are Frank and Mel's kids. See if we look over now they will probably have this big plan" Matt said

"Okay will you calm down if we look over and they're doing nothing" Emily asked

"Maybe" Matt said. Emily soon got him standing and looking at them.

They had done nothing for a minute then the middle child pulled something out of his bag.

"What's that" Matt asked

"It's a can of glue, why would they-"Then Emily noticed what the eldest was pulling out of his bag.

"FEATHERS" Matt yelled.

**TBC**


End file.
